Can't Go Home Again
by Innortal
Summary: After Akane switched the engagement, she said some things at school that nearly got Nabiki killed. Now, 5 years later, the couple returns to Nerima, with two new bundles to show off, as well as confront old demons.
1. The Trip Home

**Chapter 1**

**The Trip Home**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

First, don't forget to check out my new homepage.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Thanks to Howard, for helping me along.

* * *

Nabiki dropped her book bag on the floor and nearly threw herself into her chair. The last final had been the hardest of the semester. True, she had missed two weeks of classes when her youngest was born, but she had those classes taped for her, and her professor had even come to the hospital and her home to answer her questions.

But the important thing was that finals were all done. She was now one semester closer to her degree.

She felt no surprise when she felt a pair of hands begin to massage her shoulders. "Hey, little girl. Would you like to leave with me?"

Nabiki had to smile. Placing her hands on his, she leaned her head back. "I think my husband would be upset with me if I did that."

"What does he have that I don't?"

She started laughing. "For one, the ability to grow a set of double-Ds in a rain storm."

He leaned forward, kissing her lightly. "How was the final?"

"I aced it; was there ever any doubt? How were classes today?"

He let out a breath. "I had to test Makoto today. I swear, that girl has the drive, but she's just missing something."

Nabiki knew who Ranma was talking about. About three months ago, the girl had come to the dojo where they were staying, begging Ranma to teach her. Though the girl was still in high school, she showed a drive and determination that reminded Ranma too much of his old self, so he agreed.

The girl threw herself into the class and, even Nabiki had to admit, it was cute how she kept referring to Ranma as her sempai.

But even she could see that something was holding the girl back.

"I had to deny her the next level. She has the moves and the skills, but her heart isn't with the moves. I said I would test her again when we got back from visiting our families, but she needed to find out what was holding her heart back."

"Maybe she's got a crush on you?" Nabiki offered, trying to make him feel better, but even though she knew that wasn't the case. True, a lot of women and young girls did flirt with her husband, but this Makoto girl wasn't one of them.

Ranma just sat on the couch. "I wish I could help her more, but she has to get over this hurdle on her own."

Nabiki stood up, ignoring the demands of her body to keep relaxing. She sat on her husband's lap, pulling him into a powerful kiss. "You can't help her through something she's not ready for. Just be glad you gave her the chance to redeem herself. I'm certain she'll find her way."

She patted him on his chest. "Besides, you need to cheer up; we're heading back to Nerima tomorrow."

Ranma just shook his head. "I don't know why. The last time we tried to talk with them, they tried to kill you."

"I know, but we have two very good reasons now to try and make peace."

Both turned to the owners of the dojo coming into the living room: the wife holding a small baby with red hair, the husband holding the hand of an energetic three-year-old with dark hair. "Mommy, Daddy, you have fun?"

The little girl ran up to her parents, eliciting a sudden sound of pain as she leapt onto their laps. Nabiki ran her hands through her daughter's hair while Ranma took their son from Mrs. Oyobi. "Did you have fun with grandma and grandpa?"

"Yeah, they let me play with paint!"

Ranma lowered his head as Nabiki gave a questioning glare to Mr. Oyobi. Both were currently recalling a certain neighbor's dog that was painted green with a plaid tail.

"Don't worry," Mr. Oyobi said. "I watched her. After we did some kata she wanted to perfect, she painted...on paper."

"Mommy, do we have to go see Grandpa Waterfall and Grandpa Baka tomorrow?"

Ranma laughed a little. The two had used those names so often, she had picked them up. "Kimiko, what did we tell you about calling them that?"

She scratched the back of her head. "Um, make certain they're in the room and say it very loud?"

Ranma looked at Nabiki. "And who told you that, dear?"

Kimiko moved to answer, but was quickly quieted by her mother's hand over her mouth. "Now, she doesn't need to do that. Let's just let the subject drop."

Mr. and Mrs. Oyobi just shook their heads and left. The couple had been living with them for the last five years, and it was never boring with them around.

But tomorrow, they were going back to Nerima. They said they were going to introduce their children to their parents, but they were going back into hell as far as the Oyobis were concerned.

* * *

_Five years ago..._

Nabiki was on her way to school, her arm entwined with Ranma's. Though she wasn't planning on taking the switched engagement seriously, she was going to make Akane work to get it back. After all, she owed her sister some payback after she destroyed the balcony, simply because she thought they were ganging up on her to make fun of her.

She already had the day planned. With Ranma now as her fiancé, she could earn even more money off him. Already, pictures of both of his forms were going for a premium, and the Martial Arts club had expressed an interest in borrowing him for a few hours. In total, she stood to make a hefty profit today.

Of course, when they arrived, that was when all hell broke loose.

They came through the gates: her appearance as cutesy as she could make it, trying to convey the appearance of a fiancée madly in love with Ranma. But everyone was quiet, just staring at them. She expected a few stares, but everyone doing it was making her nervous.

It was only a few seconds between that and the feeling of Ranma grabbing her. He yanked her away from Shampoo's blow and quickly dodged a flying spatula from Ukyo. "What the hell are you two doing?" Ranma screamed.

"Shampoo no let obstacle take Airen!" Shampoo raised her bonbori in preparation for a new attack.

"Don't worry, sugar. I won't let this harpy steal you with her scandals and lies!" Ukyo raised her oversized spatula.

"What the hell are you two yelling about?" Ranma was confused as hell. He had no idea what they were yelling about now but, judging by how their attacks were meant to kill, he was not going to let them hurt Nabiki. He wasn't going to let them hurt someone who couldn't fight back.

He never got a chance to hear their replies, as he had to grab Nabiki and move her out of the way of several spiked clubs. _Great, the gang's all here. _"Would someone tell me why you're all trying to kill Nabiki? I ain't kidding around, and if you keep this up, you're all going to get hurt...bad."

The fiancées just ignored his words, deciding now to continue their attacks. Ranma tried his best to keep Nabiki from being hit, as well as disable the attackers. He wanted answers, but none were forthcoming from the enraged females.

Nabiki, for the first time, was feeling fear. She had not counted on the girls reacting this badly to the engagement. Hell, she had believed she could rent Ranma to them for dates. But now, they were trying to kill her.

She could only think of one thing to explain this: Akane had arrived early, ranted about some conspiracy or something else without thinking one bit, and the Fiancée Brigade had heard what they wanted to and were now out for blood.

She quickly told Ranma they needed to get out of there and regroup. After they escaped, she hoped they'd be able to find out why the girls were acting like mindless assassins.

They barely avoided a combined assault when things went from bad to 'Hey, is that a mushroom cloud?' worse.

"Saotome, how dare you toy with my Shampoo's precious heart!"

"Ranma, how dare you do that to Akane! Prepare to die!"

"Foul sorcerer, you may have spoiled the foul mercenary, but I shall not let you do likewise to my fierce tigress or the pig-tailed girl!"

Even she wasn't certain where the explosives came from but, one massive blast later, she was wearily directing Ranma to a location where her crew had an emergency vehicle for times such as this. She could drive, but she was more worried about Ranma. When he slid into the passenger seat, she could see blood coming from his back where he had shielded her from the blast.

Soon afterwards, she was driving as fast as she could to Dr. Tofu's office in Juuban, the only place she was certain that even the Amazons wouldn't be able to find them.

It was an hour later, after Tofu had patched up Ranma, before Nabiki had a chance to make a call. She used a throwaway cell phone to call her associates and find out what had happened.

She had been right; Akane had caused this with her stupidity.

"_That pervert, they're probably working together against me. I wouldn't be surprised if she's doing it because he knocked her up."_

Careless words, said by an angry and somewhat deluded girl who refused to admit any feelings for a boy, had nearly gotten Nabiki and Ranma killed.

All she could do now was plan ahead. She had her associate deliver a message to the dojo. They were to be informed of Akane's stupidity, and told that their funds would dry up in a month. It would be best if they got jobs now, or they'd be homeless in twenty-nine days. They were told, for the moment, to stay away from the Kunos, Ukyo, and the Amazons. The three would think of nothing of trying to convince the girls to talk about where Nabiki was now, even if she didn't reveal it to them.

After sending off the message, she waited beside her savior's bed. He had taken every stray shot, every assault meant for her.

And she had been planning on selling him out because she didn't want to force her father to grow up. She had been the breadwinner for so long, she had forgotten how to let go. And because of three women this guy couldn't bring himself to hurt and three men who refused to live by any honor, she had nearly been killed.

She made two calls using up the last moments on the phone, while riding a random subway car. Ukyo just spent her time cursing and swearing that Nabiki would die for stealing her Ranma's purity. Shampoo refused to put Cologne on, but insisted that they "meet" to discuss it. Nabiki dumped the phone afterwards. They wouldn't listen, and she wouldn't even try the Kunos.

When she returned to the clinic, Ranma had already woken up so she told him everything. He tried to blame himself, saying he should have kept things from going like they had. But in the end, she finally convinced him that he had done nothing wrong.

After Ranma recovered, Tofu set them up with a family named Oyobi that owned a dojo. Their children had recently moved out, and the husband and wife were looking for some help in running their dojo. They were quite popular and, if Ranma would help with the classes and Nabiki would help with the books, they would be able to stay there for free.

So, that ended the lives of the duo in Nerima, and the two began a new life in Juuban.

* * *

Nabiki looked at her husband as he slept. They had been married for four years, and she had never once regretted it. The two had grown closer when they moved in.

The Oyobis had been invaluable. First, the couple had provided room and board, followed by clothing, schooling, and they had even helped Nabiki apply to college. She wasn't too worried about being found, as the only one who could have found them was her. They simply kept a low profile, and enjoyed the quiet and their budding relationship.

Ranma was happy. He had a stable environment to live in and people who helped him become a better person and helped him deal with his curse. He had a real home. The couple was respected enough to give him access to martial arts techniques that would have made his old man drool...and, more likely, sell him for marriage. After a few months, he had better control over the Nekoken, learned skills that put the Amazon techniques to shame, and even mastered a few energy attacks that supposedly surpassed something called the Shishi Höködan. In all, Ranma was happy, and her being there and giving him an honest chance was all he could ask for.

But then, just as the school year ended, he began having visitors in his dreams.

As he explained them to her, they called themselves the Spirits of Jusenkyo. They asked him to be their avatar and stop the pollution of their lands. It seemed that the spring that fed them was being polluted by darkness: a darkness generated by some idiot named Saffron. In exchange, they taught him how to fight the Phoenix God and gave him some control over his curse. They couldn't remove it—there was no cure for it—but they could remove the water-attraction part of it.

The month that he had been gone was the hardest time Nabiki had ever gone through—outside of her mother's death. If not for her adoptive guardians, she might have even run back to Nerima for help.

Eventually Ranma returned, but his heart was heavy. He had been forced to kill the Phoenix God. Even though he was reborn, it still preyed on Ranma's soul. He wasn't worried about people following him; they only knew him as 'The Warrior of Jusenkyo.'

He proposed shortly after that, and they were married in a small ceremony soon afterwards, before classes began again.

This brought them to now. Now they had a three-year-old daughter named Kimiko, after her mother. The child was also like her father, addicted to martial arts and creating trouble with her mother's intellect. There were times that she feared the Sailor Senshi would show up and think her child some youma or whatever they referred to the bad guys as. And then there was their newborn son, Ranko. He had fiery red hair, just like his father's cursed form, and a grip that promised he'd be stronger than Ryoga.

She still remembered the worry in her husband's eyes when each child was born. Even with the promise of the Spirits of Jusenkyo—that children never carried the curse of their parents—he feared the kids would be gender-cursed like him. He had been lucky and able to find some solace and aid to deal with his curse, but even Ranma knew how cruel others could be.

She also had college, with one year remaining before she got her Business degree. Ranma had even been able to get a degree to help raise the credibility of the dojo, though all of his students swore they would still study under him without it. It was more to help ensure future students than anything else.

They stayed with their adopted family, finding peace and happiness in this town. Though, Nabiki's happiness was somewhat marred by her husband's occasional patrols to eliminate some things the Senshi never found out about. He wouldn't stop, even when Nabiki threatened to get him a Senshi outfit and send Ranko—the female Ranma, not their son—out to fight for Love and Justice.

But he needed to protect them, and if that meant stepping on the toes of the Senshi, then so be it. He had even told her that Makoto might be one of them, as he recognized how she fought.

Nabiki couldn't care less. Five years ago, she would have hunted them all down and blackmailed them. Now, she only cared about the safety of her family. _Let the girls have their lives; Kami-sama knows they deserve it._

But she needed to get some rest. Tomorrow, they would face the madness again after five years. He was certain he was ready to face anything any of the former suitors could throw at them, but even he wouldn't risk his family's life on that. After five years of training, Nabiki was now a match for how good they were back then. But if they had improved, she was still good enough to protect the children.

And may Kami-sama help them if they tried to hurt the children. The new Ranma would not hesitate to ensure they never be able to practice the art again.

She lay back down beside her husband, his arms encircling her, offering her protection and comfort. She was ready, as ready as she'd ever be.

For tomorrow, they faced the demons of their past. Tomorrow, they faced...Nerima.

* * *

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.


	2. Never Knowing Until You Return

**Chapter 2**

**Never Knowing Until You Return**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

First, don't forget to check out my new homepage.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

Nabiki set Ranko into the seat as she readjusted her top and removed the blanket. Despite the feeding before they left to take the train, her son apparently showed the infamous Saotome appetite again, needing another feeding before the train had even left the station.

Fortunately, the car was nearly deserted, allowing her to feed her child with only a small blanket keeping her from being exposed to the world.

She picked up her son and patted his back, waiting for the burp so that she could settle him back into the stroller to sleep.

She cast a small glance towards her husband, seeing that he had already passed into the dream world, their daughter on his lap, sleeping as well. _I hope she can stay awake in her classes when she goes to school._

She finally noticed a faint light coming from the headband he occasionally wore. She knew what was creating that light, knew why he wore it, and knew what caused it when he slept.

_He's dreaming again...dreaming of the battle with Saffron._

In their marriage, and even since he had returned, Ranma never went into too many details about the battle, only giving some small bits of information before switching the subject. He wasn't comfortable discussing what had occurred that month he was in China, only that it had changed him forever, and not simply because he killed the demigod.

She wasn't about to push him on that matter, anyway. He would tell her when he was ready; he would explain the jewel that often appeared in his forehead when those memories came unbidden.

"Burp!"

She smiled as she shifted Ranko, wiping off a small bit of drool from his mouth, before setting him back in the stroller, sighing as he made himself comfortable and soon drifted to sleep like his father and his sister.

_I guess I can bear the responsibility for a while longer._

She shifted herself closer to Ranma, leaning on his shoulder. She wasn't about to go to sleep, but she knew it helped quiet the dreams.

If only it could stop them...

* * *

In the dream, it was as if it was still new.

He stood on a bamboo pole at the center of the now dry Jusenkyo, cursing himself for how much time this was taking.

The spirits had insisted he take some final training to prepare, and now the pools were dry, only the spirits attached to them remaining. "Damn it, by the time I finally get to there, he'll be a fucking full God."

He looked towards the lone hut, seeing the Jusenkyo Guide, staring back at him. The Guide had informed him that his daughter had gone to get him and the others, but had yet to return, not knowing that he was one of those sent for. _Not that I'm surprised, the only way to get my jackass old man here to risk his life would have been to promise a cure._

_A cure...that no longer or ever existed._

He knew what was left for him to do...what he needed to spirits to allow him to do.

He stood tall on the pole, his arms out at his side. "Spirits of Jusenkyo, your avatar has arrived." He yelled out, knowing that more than a lone man could hear him. "I beseech you; allow me to fight for you. Grant me the power to cleanse the evil from both your home, and the Earth itself!"

The Guide paled as orbs of light arose from the now empty pools, slowly condensing on the new man who had called to them.

The orbs circled Ranma, becoming more concentrated as they neared their goal.

Finally, one by one, they flew into Ranma, granting him the power of that pool. Each merger brought a grin of pain as Ranma felt his spirit grow and alter forever. He knew that after this...he would forever be different, forever tainted by the magic of Jusenkyo; so much so that not even the Kami would ever be able to remove it.

Finally, the last ball of light entered him, making him wobble on his perch, before he stood tall again.

The Guide made his way over, still not able to place the stranger's face; a disguise placed on Ranma by the pools to hide him.

But he did notice two new things.

The first was that the stranger's former blue eyes were now completely white, and glowing.

The second was that a green gem was now a third eye for the stranger, glowing with the eerie power of Jusenkyo.

Ranma hopped down to stand before the Guide. "I am now ready to remove the impurity. Please, show me the way to the Phoenix people."

* * *

"Huh?" Ranma woke with a small start as he felt a hand shaking him.

"Sorry," came Nabiki's quiet reply, not wanting to wake either child. "But we'll be pulling into the Nerima station in a few minutes, and I wanted you awake."

"Okay," he yawned out to finish the reply. He slowly lifted Kimiko up, placing her in the back seat of the stroller, handing her a stuffed dog that she loved to cuddle with. Originally, she wanted a stuffed cat, but Ranma was still too skittish of even a stuffed one at the time. "You know what I was dreaming about, don't you?"

They kept their voices to a whisper, not wanting to broadcast their conversation, but also keep the children from knowing about if for as long as possible, to stave off any worries.

"Yeah, the gem was glowing again." She slowly grabbed his chin and turned him to face her. "Are you ever going to be ready to talk about it?"

"I...I..." He exhaled deeply. "I don't know, Koi. It...it still feels too fresh, too painful..." His voice trailed off again, before returning his eyes to hers, seeing the emotion playing in them. "I promise, before we return, I'll tell you what happened. This is a trip to put old demons to rest, and I want no more secrets between us."

She slowly kissed him lightly on the lips, before returning to cuddling into his side. "Don't force yourself, Anata. I know how bad it is to reveal old wounds. Tell me when you're ready, but know I will always be waiting for you, and I won't go away."

He held her for a few more minutes, not bothering to hide a few tears that came down his face. _I really am quite lucky to have her...to have all of them._

* * *

Haruka sat against the wall, Hotaru now healing the formerly dislocated shoulder, and Makoto crying about how sorry she was. "Damn it; just shut up! I forgive you already!" She rubbed her shoulder as Hotaru backed away. "Maybe I should sign up for classes there. I never even saw you before I got thrown."

Makoto just sighed. "I...I don't know if I can go anymore, though. Sempai said I am missing something."

"Oh, back to Sempai again, huh, Mako-chan?" Minako winked a conspiring smile. "And to go after a married man..."

"IT'S NOT THAT!" she screamed out, before putting her hand over her mouth. "I just don't know if I can do any better."

"But what were you missing? Maybe we can find it?"

The group turned towards their leader, before shaking their heads. Rei bopped her on the head. "He meant she's missing something in her heart, Meatball-head!"

"WAH! REI, YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

The two girls began to get into an argument as the remaining Senshi gathered around Makoto. Ami patted her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Makoto. You have two weeks to figure out what you're missing before he said he'd test you again. I'm certain we can figure it out."

"Yeah!" chimed in Hotaru, slightly weakened from all the healing she had done to Haruka with her practice with Makoto. "If not, we can always ask Setsuna-mama about it."

Makoto couldn't help but smile. With her friends, she knew she'd show Sempai...Sensei...that she had the right stuff to advance.

Of course, she had yet to tell Haruka that Ranko Saotome wasn't interested in any relationships, much to the chagrin of any male she taught or the occasional female.

* * *

Nodoka stepped out of the bar into the blazing light of day. "Ah, too damn bright."

It had been fifteen years...fifteen years to the day that her son was taken from her by the idiot she had trusted...had married.

It was a little less than five years ago when a random tip had led her to the Tendo Dojo. She was at first hopeful that her son was there, waiting for her to come and see how manly he was.

Instead, all she found was an egotistical tomboy, a worn out woman who played mommy to too many childish people, and two men who only would be pampered.

She was sad to say her husband was among them.

And when she found out about the now fatter bastard's curse...

She knew he was hiding something about her son. She knew it was most likely because if she thought Ranma was unmanly in any way, he would have to own up to what he promised. _I should just kill him in his sleep._

The alcohol allowed her to strip away the dogma placed into her by society and her own self delusions.

_That bastard never had any intentions of coming back! He sold my son for whatever he needed, left the burden of keeping his honor on our child, and expected me to just forgive and forget!_

Nodoka had rarely been pissed enough to actually try and kill the offender.

Sadly, all those times had been Genma as the offender.

Once Kasumi filled her in on what she could, she immediately filed for divorce. Apparently, they had enough information on Genma in police files to allow for a speedy court hearing, as well as a large reward when he was turned in.

Sadly, the stuff that he could still be charged with was all minor, and he was released within a year.

But much had changed within that year.

Nodoka had made it her personal goal to clear up her son's strained honor as best as she could.

Ukyo was by far the easiest. She had adopted the poor girl into her clan after the divorce, which fully ensured that any of Genma's promises for a daughter was now null and void. Even she could see the turmoil in the eyes of the girl, forced to do as Ranma had done: clean up the family honor for a slight that was not even hers to fix. It seemed her father was much like Genma: preferring to make the next generation pay for their mistakes.

Plus, the girl was confused about her feelings for Ranma. It seemed she was uncertain if she loved Ranma or was in love with the idea of being in love with Ranma. That matter would have to wait until her son felt things were safe once again to return with Nabiki.

It had made the woman proud that her son took the middle Tendo's safety with such seriousness.

It also made her happy to see how badly Ukyo's actions had made the chef feel. She begged for forgiveness for how she had acted from Nodoka, especially when confronted with the news she had gone off on only a rumor, hardly reason enough to seek blood.

Soun Tendo didn't want to forgive her, and demanded she secede her claim to Ranma.

Of course, since Nodoka had used the reward money from turning her husband in to buy the dojo, his opinion mattered little, until he made himself useful and bought it back.

Then there was Kodachi Kuno. She seemed to only seek out a male if they were strong and around long enough—a visual infatuation. She was currently pursuing Ryoga, as well as two men oddly named Mint and Lime.

Which was weird, in a way, as he was now married to Akane, since Soun and she had found Akane...riding him...in the bathroom.

Well, she claimed he had burst in on her and was being perverted, so she was punishing him. _So that's what the children are calling it these days._ He claimed he just wanted to change back into his human form. But the position they were in...

She still had doubts that they had consummated the relationship, but Ryoga seemed happy to have a home to come back to, and he was way more helpful than her husband was.

Then there was the Amazon claim, but that was taken care of in a few months after the couple had left. Apparently, the old pervert had pissed of some kunoichi, who had knocked out Shampoo in an attempt to get to the old pervert.

Sure, the two still held out hopes Ranma would challenge Konatsu for Shampoo, but Kasumi and Ukyo both said that was unlikely.

_Too bad, the children would have been stunning._

The few others that came after were swiftly dealt with; trying to use what should have been charity to wrangle a marriage. She either ended up shaming the parents for treating their children as such, or asked if they wanted Genma as family, and power to sell them out.

No one continued on from that point.

But she wasn't there to celebrate her success.

No, she was there to drown her sorrows at her failure as a mother. She had sold her time with her son for a paper, sold his sanity and his chance at a normal life for a promise.

Fifteen years...it had been fifteen years since she last laid eyes upon him. She wondered how he changed while away with Nabiki. Would he even remember her? Would Genma have blurted out the contract and forever scared him away from her?

Was he manly?

She was so into her thoughts, she failed to see a couple pushing a stroller until she ran into the husband.

As he bent over to help her to her feet, she could only register one thought into her mind:

_Oh, he's so...manly!_

* * *

Nabiki and Ranma had been taking a slow stroll through Nerima, getting refamiliarized with the district.

They remained quiet, enjoying the peace and quiet not often seen here when they lived at the dojo. They wanted to enjoy it as long as possible.

Well, that ended when a drunken woman with red hair ran into Ranma, falling to the ground.

She recognized the look the woman gave Ranma as he helped her to her feet. It was the same one she had often seen on the women entranced with her husband's looks and aura of...purity. It also didn't hurt that Nabiki didn't spot a wedding ring or any other signs that the woman was already taken. She gave Ranma a look that told him to play along with her, believing that the woman wouldn't remember anything the next morning, if the sake smell coming off her was indication. Besides, if she was drinking this early in the day, she could use a reason to be happy.

Ranma, as par, needed her to mouth those words to him to understand. He was just glad Nabiki wasn't jealous in the way Akane had been when the woman grabbed him, commenting on how manly he was.

"Um, can we escort you back home, Ms...?"

"Nodoka. My name is Nodoka. And I would love such a fine young man as you to take me home." She smiled and linked arms with Ranma. "And such a fine, strapping young man. Is it okay if I borrow him for the night, dear?"

Nabiki giggled. "Well, I guess you can. After all, I would like to not have anymore children until after I graduate college. Well, Anata, how do you feel about taking her as a mistress? She seems like she might be able to keep you out of trouble."

Ranma blushed as both women giggled at his reaction. "I...I...well, I..." He sighed. "I'll just shut up now and let you two work it out."

"Oh, and he knows when to let his wife handle things. He's a much better catch than my ex-husband." Nodoka sighed and cuddled a little more with the handsome stranger who was helping lift her spirits. Slowly as a mischievous smile grew on her lips, she leapt into his arms, surprised that he had no trouble carrying her.

Nabiki simply shook her head. It wasn't like she was playing with the woman. Even Nabiki could see how depressed the woman was when they found her, even without her aura in the visible spectrum. A thought of how much the two resembled each other, especially when Ranma was in his girl form was put out of her head. Genma had no other family...at least family that would dare claim him, and with Ranma's mother dead, she had no leads to see if maybe the woman was an aunt or cousin. _Well, either way, I have plenty of things now to tease my sweet husband about._

Nodoka giggled, reminiscing to herself about how young she felt at the moment. She thought for a moment about kissing him, but that wasn't something one did until you finalized that it was okay for her to be his mistress with his wife. After all, it was only proper. _And they already have children. Surely they would enjoy some more free time if Auntie Nodoka babysat them._ "Thank you for carrying me, kind sir. Would you mind escorting this dear old woman back to her home?"

"You ain't old. You look good. And sure we'll help you home. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt and we could have prevented it."

His smile lit up Nodoka's heart.

Nabiki meanwhile was sweating a little. She had only meant to lift the woman's spirit, but it actually appeared that she was interested in "riding the wild stallion". _I'll have to remember not to tease Ranma anymore about women._

_Shit! If those girls in his classes find out I might allow them a night or two with him..._

_DAMN IT! NABIKI NO BAKA!_

She was so busy mentally hitting herself with a mallet, she failed to notice as the surrounding buildings became more and more familiar as Nodoka gave directions on which turns to take to get her home, seeming to make herself more comfortable in the arms of the manly man carrying her.

Finally, they arrived. "Here we are, home sweet home."

Ranma and Nabiki both paled a little as they saw the sign by the door.

"Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, Saotome School of Dragon Kendo Arts. Challengers accepted by appointment only."

Ranma was the first to find his breath. "Um, how do you know the Tendos, Nodoka?"

"Oh, I came here five years ago looking for my worthless husband. He promised to return with my son after a training trip. But I found him hiding here. I even found out the bastard told my son I was dead. Can you imagine that?"

She failed to notice as the married couple grew incredibly pale.

Nabiki finally stuttered out a question. "You...you wouldn't h...happen to be Nodoka Saotome, would you?"

"Oh, yes, dear. Though I may take up my maiden name. Oh, where are my manners, I forgot to ask who you two were."

"Um, we're Ranma and Nabiki Saotome. And we're sorry about this...mom."

Nodoka looked at him with wide eyes, before her motherly desire to embrace her son met her daydreams of a few minutes ago of what to do with the manly man holding her. The two tracks of thought intercepted and caused a mental train wreck, making the Saotome elder faint.

Ranma just sighed as the woman passed out. "Nabiki, I think you just tried to set my mother up as a mistress. Nabiki?" He looked over to his side to see that his wife had also passed out.

"Man, why does this sort of stuff always happen to me?" He shifted Nodoka over his shoulder, before kneeling down and doing the same to his unconscious wife, supporting both on his shoulders and against the backpack he carried with their supplies. Pushing open the main gate, he walked in with them and the stroller. _Figures, I come back to Nerima, and enter the Tendo Dojo with an unconscious Saotome with me. Deja vu_

* * *

Omake:

Ranma sat in the chair by the hospital bed. _How could things have ended like this?_

He knew how. It had started when Nabiki had casually suggested they make use of a Love Hotel to properly introduce Ranma's first mistress to the "wild stallion".

Of course, when the later learned that Nodoka was his mother...

And later learned she was pregnant...

Ranma sighed as his mother/mistress was breast feeding his sister/daughter.

He resumed playing his banjo. After all, he was now a student of Hillbilly Martial Arts, and his daughter/sister seemed to sleep better while listening to "Duelin' Banjos".

* * *

Omake #2:

Nabiki: Now, Ranma, you should be more opened minded about these things. If I don't mind, then why should you.

Nodoka: Now, now, it was just a suggestion. I didn't think you would be this opposed to the idea.

Ranma: Mom, that's just wrong, its sick and its wrong. And I still don't know why your so in favor of this Nabiki.

Nabiki: Well, Anata, you know I have never minded trying new things.

Nodoka: It's not unheard of Ranma. And personally, I don't mind the idea.

Ranma: Stands up from the table I don't know what's wrong with you two. I'll be back later; I don't want to see either of you right now. Looks over his shoulder at the two at the table and shivers lightly before walking out the shogi and disappearing over the fence.

Nabiki: Well that didn't go to well did it?

Nodoka: Well, dear, I guess that surprising him with hash browns instead of rice for breakfast this morning could be a shock, but I would never have guessed he'd have reacted like that.

* * *

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, check out my website for more postings and the forum to see possible future story ideas.


	3. Mothers and Names, Oh My!

**Chapter 3**

**Mothers and Names, Oh My!**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

First, don't forget to check out my new homepage.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

Nodoka slowly felt reality begin to return to her, as well as a slight headache from the alcohol already making its exit known to her through a small headache that promised a larger one to come.

"It's not funny, Koi."

"I disagree, Anata."

She had had such a weird dream. She had dreamt of her son's return, accompanied by his wife, Nabiki, and their two children.

"How is it funny that she actually wanted to become my mistress?"

"Dear, you are missing the big picture, and be quiet; you might wake up Ranko with the volume of your discussion."

_I wish these people would be quiet._

She delved more into thought. The dream had been so...weird. Her son had come back, but not before carrying her home, and forgetting to introduce himself, so she had inadvertently began to daydream about the example of manliness holding her. And then for the dream hunk who had come to take away her loneliness to say he was her son...

"That's another thing. I thought we were going to name him Ranma, after me?"

"And what's wrong with Ranko? I thought it was a little gender neutral, like yours?"

"All I know is we need to start calling him Ranma and not Ranko. I would really hate to have to teach my son martial arts just to keep him from being beat up because of his name."

"Fine, you can have the next one, I'm sure I can order the Instant Nanniichuan so we can do that. Then you can tell me what to name our child."

_Okay, these voices are really weird. Maybe I am hallucinating?_

"Nabiki, I'm just worried, okay. The kid will have a hard enough time simply because I'm his dad. I...I just want him to have as much normalcy as possible. It ain't that I hate the name, but don't you think he'll be a little ostracized because he's named after his "Aunt"?"

"Okay, you have a point there. But we can call him Ranko while he's still a child. It can be his nickname from his mother. Okay, Ranma?"

_Ranma and Nabiki? Why do those names sound so familiar?_

"Thanks, Nabiki."

"No problem, dear. Now, maybe we should see if your Mother is awake yet. I doubt the baka-panda gave her the truth about what happened. And I would like her calmed down before she met her grandchildren."

_Grandbabies!_

The thought rang through Nodoka's head like a train, unyielding. She opened her eyes to see the couple who had helped her home. _My manly son has returned! And he brought me grandbabies!_

Ranma never knew what hit him. One minute, he was talking to his wife. The next, he was slammed against the wall by a redheaded woman.

"WAH! MY MANLY SON HAS RETURNED TO HIS MOMMY!"

Ranma would have sighed out loud, had Nodoka not knocked the wind from him in a glomp that would have made Shampoo envious.

He was still slightly stunned; cursing his inability to stop women from surprising him like that, when she stood him up.

"Let me look at you." She appraised Ranma, moving his body and limbs to get a better idea of what shape his body was in. Soon, she stood in front of him, eyes closed. He was about to ask if she was okay, when her arms shot around him and pulled him into a fierce hug—which was currently suffocating Ranma between her cleavage, and swinging his body from side to side. "WAH! MY SON IS VERY MANLY!"

Ranma's arms began waving like the wings of a hummingbird, trying to find something to extricate himself from his smothering, while Nabiki giggled slightly. She was about to remind Nodoka that Ranma still needed to breath, when a small little voice stopped her.

"Are you hurting daddy?"

Nodoka stopped swinging Ranma to face the voice of a small little girl. "Is this person your daddy?" she asked.

The little girl was a little confused. This woman looked like Daddy when he was a Mommy. "Uh huh." She slipped into a loose fighting stance, just like her father had taught her.

She too, as her Father before her, fell to the sheer speed of the Nodoka Glomp. "WAH! MY GRANDDAUGHTER IS SOOOOOO CUTE!"

Ranma, meanwhile, now free from suffocation, suddenly found himself thrown face first into the wall, indenting it slightly. "Owie."

Nabiki merely shook her head as she sat down, looking into the stroller to note that Ranko—Ranma Jr.—was still asleep, before casting her glance at her oldest child. "Kimiko, sweety, that is your grandmother: Grandma Nodoka."

The small Saotome looked from her mother, to the strange woman, to her mother again, and back to the strange woman. She decided to fall onto what she knew from observing her playmate; Kikuko, from the neighborhood. She held out her hand to the older version of her Daddy-Mommy. "Cookie?"

"SOOOO CUTE!"

Nabiki could only giggle. "Yep, truly, she is a Saotome."

Ranma by now had stood up again, working out the cricks from his sudden impact into the wall. _Why is it family only shows love through pain?_ "So uh...Mom...why are you living here?"

Nodoka's mood soured for a second, but turned up as she sat her granddaughter down, motioned that she would be gone for a moment, and left. She returned within a minute with tea, cookies, and a pitcher of milk for Kimiko to have. As everyone situated themselves, she began her story, as Kimiko took a seat on her Grandmother's lap and began to nibble on the cookie she had gotten.

"It was a little over a month after you had left with Nabiki. When I arrived, I noticed your father being attacked by a nice girl named Ukyo." She didn't notice a slight wince Ranma made, so she continued. "She knocked him into the Koi pond and left, which is where I first learned of his curse. When he changed back, I had to endure ten minutes of him whining about you before I knocked him out myself, followed by Mr. Tendo when he began whining as well.

"It was then that Kasumi filled me in on all that had happened. She...she didn't tell me if you had a curse or not, she said your tale was only something you could say. But since Genma was such a coward in hiding, I'm guessing you have one."

Ranma merely nodded. "The fat baka knocked me into Nyannichuan: Spring of Drowned Girl. I think I look like you must have when you were my age. She may have shown you pictures of a redheaded girl with a pigtail."

Nodoka nodded, remembering those photos, but also remembering that Kasumi had said it was a cousin of theirs. "Anyway, when I saw how bad things were getting here, as well as hearing what I could from Kasumi, I filed for divorce. I bought the dojo from Soun with the reward money I got from turning your father in, and have been living here and teaching kendo classes since. The only way Soun and Genma managed to stay here was because I made them work. Kasumi still lives here with her husband: Tofu Ono. Akane is staying here while she attends her classes at university.

"I tell you that girl had some major emotional issues. I had to put my foot down several times when she began to let her temper run lose; especially after she learned about that nice Hibiki boy's curse. I swear she nearly destroyed the place trying to pound him with her mallet. We had to have them marry to avoid scandal several days later when we found them nude in the bathroom. She said she was trying to punish him for being a pervert, but you could tell there was more than that."

Nabiki tried to stifle a giggle, guessing the most likely reason that had happened. _Ryoga had probably wondered in to change back, and didn't notice Akane in the furo. Take that, Little Ms. "I ain't a pervert"._

Nodoka looked down at Kimiko. "But, I guess things did work out for the best. You two got together after what Akane had did, found the happiness of marriage, and had two great children." She tweaked Kimiko's nose, causing the little girl to giggle. "So, how long are you two in for? I want to know everything that's happened to you."

She added one more part that made Ranma feel a little more depressed, considering once again that this trip might have been the worst idea his wife ever had.

"And, I would like to see what my daughter looks like."

* * *

Kasumi was walking home from the clinic, her husband's arm around her side, as he escorted his wife. She could feel the occasional kick of the baby she carried, being six months pregnant. She did consider herself lucky to be with Tofu, a man who seemed to be almost her missing half. He had helped spare her most of the ailments most pregnant women had to deal with.

It didn't hurt that his magic fingers could give a massage that would melt steel, let alone a knot in your back.

"Tofu, do you think they are home yet?" She had decided against telling any of the others that Ranma and Nabiki would arrive. The contact between them had been sparse at best, so as to keep the others from finding any sort of trail to follow.

"Well, considering what today is, we can hope. I know Nodoka would love for it to be today. She needs a reason to celebrate today with joy, not misery." It hurt the both of them that today was the day "Auntie" would disappear to the local taverns, making her rounds to drown her misery at her lost child. Neither of the two had ever told the woman where her son was, a secret they had kept. Ranma and Nabiki wanted a normal life for a bit, and got it.

It was all they asked, it was all they truly needed.

As they continued on, they came across an often seen occurrence in the ward.

"Why do you flee, my Dragon Princess? Come; let us join in the bounties of our heavenly love!"

"Listen, you dumbass! I don't like you! Now leave me the hell alone before I kill you!"

"Ney, this is but more foul magic by the sorcerer; Herb, who doth seek to keep thine heavenly love from the Divine Thunder of Tokyo University. Come; let us embrace so that my pure presence may—URK!"

The former Blue Thunder found himself embedded in the sidewalk from a straight punch from the Dragon Princess: the cursed form of Herb, the Musk Prince. "Jackass, you're just lucky my father won't let me end your sorry existence."

She was panting, trying to keep her rage in check, when she noticed a thermos in front of her. She straightened up, seeing the holder. "Ah, Mrs. Ono, thank you." With a quick splash, she became a he again. "I swear, that little old lady must have nothing better to do than to wash her damn sidewalks." He adjusted his clothes to be somewhat more presentable. "Does she have more than one residence that I am unaware of, as she seems to be everywhere?"

Kasumi giggled a bit, which did bring a slight smile the to Dragon Prince's face. "Well, she does seem to seek out Jusenkyo victims."

Herb shook his head, before he bent over, helping an unconscious Kuno to his feet, before delivering a kick that sent him into LEO. "One would think that useless bag would eventually gain some clue. I swear, even a monk would find himself hard pressed not to slay that male. I would say the whole lot of them were useless, if not for the fact that the female seems to keep my retainers in shape."

"Oh HOHOHOHOHO! My two loves, why must we play these games!"

The trio looked towards the roofs, where Kodachi Kuno was chasing the two said retainers: Mint and Lime. "Scary lady leave us alone, please."

"Yes, no bother anymore. We give money?"

"Why, all I want are your divine forms next to mine. Come, let us embrace as lovers."

"AAAHHH!" screamed the duo as the picked up speed.

"I see what you mean," said Tofu.

Herb shook his head. "Oh, I have been meaning to ask you two a question of a personal nature." As the two nodded their consent, he continued. "I was wondering if you believe if it would be advisable for me to begin courting the former Mrs. Saotome. I have noticed her light growing distant, and would not wish to see her hopes fade."

The Onos were stunned. They had not expected that question. But Kasumi decided to respond. "I think she would love your attention, Herb-kun. But I would ask that you wait a few more days before asking her out. Today is the anniversary that her son left for his training trip. And well..."

Herb nodded. He knew of Nodoka's despair over missing her son. While he found it admirable that the boy would undertake such a journey, the stories he had heard of said boy's adventures even left the Musk Prince disturbed. "I meant no offense in suggesting those actions today. I wished to ask the question while we were alone. I felt that you two were the best judge of whether or not my actions would prove ill-advised."

Tofu nodded. "None was taken. We both agree that Auntie should start dating again. But we would suggest you ask Ukyo as well. She has come to see Auntie as the mother she never had, though she may initially be against it for fear you would take her back to your home."

Herb nodded. "Later perhaps, but should we wed, I believe I would like to stay here for as long as I could, despite certain...unsavory elements. Truth be told, I have never felt as alive as I do here. Well, thank you for your time, and the hot water. Good day."

With that, the three separated.

Herb however, was still deep in thought. He had been here for almost four and a half years, looking for the famed Warrior of Jusenkyo, as sources said the Amazons believed he had ties to this Ward.

He had been able to piece together that the Amazons here believed it was Ranma Saotome who had defeated Saffron. Though Herb had no direct knowledge of the child, he could say that if the ferocity that the Amazons had in believing it was this Ranma was any indication, then perhaps there might be truth with those rumors.

But now, he had found a woman who peaked his interests, whose wit and charms were truly amazing to him. _Even should this mission have been for not, if I can woo her, then I would consider this well worth the time and effort._

The smile on Herb's face grew as he headed towards his home, wondering what his chefs had prepared for the dinner rush tonight. Tomorrow, he would seek out Ukyo; the adopted daughter of Nodoka, and ask her permission. Sure, Nodoka was older than him, but she had...something...that drew him to her.

Well, other than her accepting his curse and that hot body she had that made her look his age.

* * *

Omake by Kraude:

We see a group of teenage girls having a friendly talk at the tables in front of an ice cream parlor. The topic of the talk is the usual for teenages. Boys, music, clothes and entrance exams to University.

Of course, the last topic is usual with this group, since one of the girls is one called Ami Mizuno.

"Ami-chan, you must be joking." says a blond with twins ponytails, after stopping eating her sunday, Saotome style, after hearing her friend's last sentence.

"No, Usagi-chan, I'm not joking. I decided to try for Kyoto University", says Ami.

"But Ami, you were always saying that your dream is to go to Tokyo University. Why you changed your plans?" says the tall brunette called Makoto.

"I have my reasons..."

At that moment, Kuno appears at the group's table, holding several roses.

"I'll date thee, my ..." begins Kuno before being interrupted by the sight of mallet kind. Not usual for him, but unusual for Ami's friends, since she is the one holding the mallet that struck down the Tuxedo Kamen wannabe.

"Well, that is the reason", says Ami to her friends while gathering her things. "It will be better if we get out of here now".

* * *

Omake by Innortal:

_For all those wondering how a Kuno got into Tokyo University..._

Sasuke made his way into the testing offices, careful he did not trip any silent alarms.

Truly, he was beginning to reconsider his current line of work. The Kuno family was becoming more outrageous.

But, he had done this for Tatewaki, he had no choice but to do this for Kodachi as well.

Quickly, he began sorting through the tests for entrance to Tokyo University, looking for the highest score.

Finally, he found it. "Keitaro Urashima... Oh, I used his last year so Master Kuno could gain entrance to Tokyo University." Working quickly, he changed the names between Urashima's test and that of Kodachi's.

Seeing his work done, he left; glad he wouldn't have to do this anymore.

"I do wonder if this is perhaps damaging that boy's confidence."

He shrugged. "Oh well, at least he doesn't have to worry about getting attacked for failing in some task."


	4. Losers

**Chapter 4**

**Losers**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

First, don't forget to check out my new homepage.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

Ranma slowly woke up, feeling her wife cuddle to her side, head resting on her right breast, hand placed on the left.

Ranma turned her head, seeing the red sailor fuku Nabiki had pulled out last night for their role playing.

Nabiki had been the youma seeking to drain Sailor Sol's energy.

Ranma sighed. She had damn near beat her too.

But no one defeated Ranma Saotome.

_Wait, tonight makes six weeks!_

Ranma felt fear try to send shivers down her spine.

She remembered the last time the six weeks had expired after the birth of Kimiko, which had ended with Ranma nearly passing out from dehydration. Now, it was six weeks since the birth of Ranma Jr., which meant Nabiki had used last night as a warm-up.

As the door opened, she turned her attention to the diminutive figure of her daughter coming in. "I take it you're hungry, little one?"

Kimiko nodded. "I tried waking up grandma, but she just keeps doing this." Kimiko proceeded to draw a fan from subspace, swing it around a bit, say "My son is so manly!", and hide it again.

Ranma sighed. "Okay. Let me get my bathing supplies, and I'll meet you in the furo. A quick bath and I'll make some food."

As their stomachs growled to signal their choices, Kimiko ran to get some fresh clothes for her bath, as Ranma tried to extract herself from Nabiki.

However, her wife seemed ill-prepared to give up her pillow and her new handhold: Ranma's left breast. "Biki-chan, I need to take a bath and feed our daughter. I'm quite sure our son is hungry as well."

"Don't wanna," she said, clearly sounding as if she was still half asleep.

Ranma just smiled. "If I don't do it, then you have to cook."

Biki snorted, before removing her death grip and sliding her head of Ranma's chest. "Fine, just remember tonight, you are coming to bed male and staying that way."

Sighing at the partial victory, Ranma bent down and kissed her wife. "I know. Just remember we aren't in our home."

"Right," Nabiki mumbled. "So no syrup in bed. Got it."

Shaking her head, Ranma fetched some clothes, a bath robe, and her cleaning supplies, leaving the room.

Nabiki slowly spread out in the bed, feeling the warmth her part-time wife had left behind. _I'm so lucky to be with Ranma._ She wiped a tear from her eyes, once again drifting in thoughts to how she had been before they had disappeared to Juuban. _I just pray coming back wasn't wrong. I nearly lost him once; I don't want to lose him again._

* * *

Shampoo yawned as she prepared for the morning rush, her husband arranging the flowers on the tables.

Her thoughts drifted once more to the meeting of her new Airen.

She had been walking when the old pervert had run into her, knocking her aside and into the path of a kunochi. The kunochi then used her as a jumping post to try and catch the old pervert. She had felt betrayed for such disrespect and attacked, been defeated, and once again gave the wrong kiss: The Kiss of Death.

So now, she had been married for nearly five years to a sexually repressed individual whose gruesome step family had twisted into believing she was female.

Not that Shampoo minded that part. Thanks to her new Airen, she was one of the best kunochi of the Amazon, as well as much stronger than she had been when Saffron had brainwashed her.

Still, she couldn't help but miss Ranma, knowing how her rash actions had cost her chance with that Airen.

Sighing, she resumed preparing for the breakfast rush. Konatsu was finished by now, and helping her great grandmother in the kitchen.

"I hate it when he does that. I swear, I don't believe for an instant that him receiving the Curse of Drowned Girl was an accident one bit."

Biting her tongue, she forced a smile. At least she didn't have to deal with Mousse anymore since he had defeated Akari's sumo pig; Katsuhito.

* * *

"But he defeated Katsuhito. And my grandfather says that the man who does that is my beloved," pleaded Akari.

"Sorry," said Cologne. "But you have to defeat the Amazon to receive the Kiss of Marriage."

Mousse silently thanks whatever Kami was protecting him.

As such, he failed to miss the lithe form of Akari as she lifted her large sumo pig and brought him down on top of Mousse for a KO. "Does that count?"

"Welcome to the Amazons."

* * *

She found her smile coming easier. It wasn't everyday you say a small girl with no training lift up a large pig and use it to knock out an Amazon warrior, even a male one.

Suddenly, a feeling grew in her. Maybe, just maybe, her first Airen would return home. She would just need him to challenge Konatsu for her hand and win.

She could only hope that the Mercenary Girl had not sunk her claws too deeply into him.

* * *

Ranma finished preparing breakfast as Kimiko went about setting the table.

He had to smile at the changes in his life. Five years ago, he never would have considered doing what he was doing.

Now, he had his daughter setting the table while he cooked...in male form, no less.

"That's it; I'm getting your Father those pills. It's either that or we start moving on to the bottle."

Ranma cringed as he heard his wife speaking from the dining room where she was breast-feeding their son. She had made a similar suggestion during the time when Kimiko was still breast feeding, as the Saotome appetite appeared to have started early in them. "I'll pick up some formula when I go out shopping for lunch."

He knew his wife was smiling at that. Not that he doubted she would get those pills—he knew she could be a large pervert sometimes, and had no doubt she would enjoy watching him suffer that little embarrassing fate.

"_I'm sorry, my husband can't teach today. He's in his girl form breast feeding our son."_

Shivering, Ranma prepared to take the meal to the table, promising that he had best steer clear of upsetting Nabiki until Ranma Jr. was safely on bottles.

As he finished setting the food on the table, he found his blind spot attacked once again.

"WAH! IT WASN'T A DREAM, MY MANLY SON HAS RETURNED WITH GRANDBABIES! AND THEY'RE SOOOOOOOO CUTE!"

_Well, at least I can breath this time._

Nabiki smiled as her husband was once again being hugged by his mother. Setting Ranma Jr. in his little seat, she dug into her meal. While not inhaling her food as her husband had done, she did find it more efficient to eat quickly.

Besides, in Nerima, you could be attacked before you even finished the meal. "Mother, where is Kasumi and Tofu? I thought they would still be here." She still wanted to talk to her sister about forgetting the key bit of information like Nodoka was still alive in their rare chats.

"Oh they left early for the clinic. They usually have most of their clientele stop by Sundays for a weekly checkup." Nodoka released her son, and began eating as well, smiling at how well her daughter-in-law could cook. "Nabiki, this food is wonderful!"

"I made it, Mom," said Ranma as he resumed eating as well.

"But shouldn't Nabiki cook?"

"I cook as well. It's just that Ranma wants me to relax this trip, so he took over cooking." She neglected to mention that she rarely cooked between school and family. Ranma had insisted he cook since her classes usually left her feeling drained.

Like she was going to stop him. His food was almost on par with Kasumi's.

Nodoka nodded, wondering why her son cooked, but put the thought out of her head. Such thoughts were how **she** used to think. Her definition of a "man among men" had cost her fifteen years with her child. If not for her reading more about ancient traditions—since she had based her concept for Ranma in the Edo period and not Post Meiji—she was finding herself glad that not only was her son being supportive of his wife, but doing his fair share and more of their chores. _Yes, he is better than I could have ever truly hoped._ "You've done a fine job, son. We'll have to work together on lunch."

Ranma smiled, feeling pride in his Mother's reaction. "I'd love to, Mom."

Nodoka smiled, turning back to her food, but instead pausing on her granddaughter. "Um...Kimiko, dear, where did you get those?"

The parents turned towards their child. In one hand was a victory fan.

The other held a mallet. "Don't know. I reached where you showed me where to find the fan, but this hammer always comes out."

Nabiki started laughing. "Yes, she is definitely a Tendo as well."

Ranma sighed, already imagining scenes where his daughter would start pounding him with that mallet.

"_Daddy, I will date him if I want! PAPA-MAMA NO BAKA!"_

"_Daddy, I am on the phone!"_

"_Daddy, I AM IN THE BATH!"_

"_Daddy, I am marrying Kuno's son whether you like it or not!"_

He shook his head, trying to banish that last thought. _Please, whatever Kami owes me or favors me; don't let my daughter marry a Kuno!_

"Anyone else coming home for lunch, Mom? I need to know how much to buy for."

Nodoka thought. "Well, I usually take something over for Kasumi and Tofu, since they're usually too busy on Sundays to cook for themselves at the clinic. And I think Akane and Ukyo should be here by then."

Ranma blinked as did Nabiki.

"And Ryoga hasn't been by for a few weeks, so he might be in today."

Ranma felt a tick beginning.

"Plus, Genma and Soun should be returning sometime today from their training journey. I believe they might actually try challenging me for the dojo again."

Now Nabiki developed a tick as well.

Kimiko was tempted to tell her parents that if they kept making that face, it might freeze that way.

"So I would say we need to make enough to feed twenty, since we will have a Saotome or two to feed."

Nabiki shook her head. Only her husband could end up dealing with two former fiancées, a bitter rival, and the possible return of the Fathers...on their damned vacation.

_Mental note: make certain we don't go near the Nekohanten until tomorrow when things simmer down to a small nuclear meltdown._

* * *

Akane and Ukyo walked silently along the street, useless banter long tired and used.

The train ride to Kyoto...

The night in the hotel...

A trip so not to see the sadness in the eyes of one woman...

The trip back...

"So," Akane began, tired of the quiet, "how bad do you think she got this time?"

Ukyo stopped. It hurt her to see her adopted mother like that. It hurt her more because she knew she had played a part in it. "As bad as always." She looked towards a small child, holding her mother's hand as they walked by. "We never had that," she pointed to the child. "And we cost her that. Even I'm smart enough to know that sort of pain doesn't go away."

Akane sighed, resuming their walk. "And what can we do. They've been gone for five years. And with the Amazons still here, we can safely assume they haven't found Ranma or Nabiki."

Ukyo snorted. "Unless Ranma challenges Konatsu, they can't touch him." Ukyo sighed, glad at least one rival was gone. In truth, Nodoka had pretty much wrapped up Genma's mess. She was adopted, Soun no longer had a school to use as dowry for Akane, Shampoo was already married to Konatsu unless Ranma challenged, and Kodachi was currently chasing Prince Herb's retainers.

So, they could only wait, hope to be forgiven.

"I still hate it," said Akane. "I mean, you think they'd have called once."

"Why should they?" Ukyo asked, not having any emotion to her voice. While Akane still dwelled on this, Ukyo had long since cried out her tears on the subject, long since vented her anger. "We as much as chased them away with torches and pitchforks."

Akane wanted to argue back, but found that useless. She decided to move on. "Kasumi phoned me last night. She said Herb might ask Auntie out. He was interested."

Ukyo smiled. "Good, the woman needs some happy memories. And you've got to admit, the guy has really mellowed out since he first arrived here."

"True, but it still feels...weird."

Ukyo shook her head. "Face it; since Ryoga gave her the mushroom, she's barely older than we are. I say let her have a second chance at a happy relationship. Not like we're in position to give her advice."

A few months after Ranma and Nabiki had disappeared, Ryoga had returned from his latest world trip with magic mushrooms that could reduce your age. Upon their prodding, Nodoka ate one and lost close to fifteen years of age.

It had been meant to give the woman a prodding to try and find happiness.

It was wasted, as she still preferred to sit quietly and enjoy their company rather than find new companionship.

They knew she wasn't pining away for Genma. The fat panda had tried several times to sneak back into her good graces, coming away with a lot less hair and a few cuts.

No, Nodoka would never forgive or forget what he had done to her only child in the name of his own self-satisfaction.

Maybe it had been the guilt for allowing Genma to take Ranma in the first place, or maybe the guilt that she had even agreed to that worthless seppuku contract...

But Nodoka Saotome decided to live with her pain, holding onto it.

It was this act that hurt Ukyo and Akane the worst. The woman would not move on until her son forgave her.

And neither girl was sure if and when Ranma returned, if they could ever ask for such a thing themselves.

Fate, however, decided to play its part. As the two turned a corner, they came face to face with a pair of redheaded women.

One was Nodoka Saotome.

The other... "Ranma/Ranchan?"

* * *

Nabiki felt a chill run down her back, a chill she would have been happier without.

As Kimiko watched some cartoons and Ranma Jr. Played with some toys, she turned towards a window, feeling the chill coming from there. "So, it has begun." _May this omen not end badly._


	5. Once Lost

**Chapter 5**

**Once Lost...**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

First, don't forget to check out my new homepage.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

"But it's a sign, Great-Grandmother!"

Cologne sighed. Konatsu was luckily on deliveries, and would most likely return with a sizable tip to compete with Shampoo's records.

The weird thing was; she was never really certain what gender he was when he **received** the tip.

But Shampoo had not taken well to her new Airen. As sad as the Amazon Elder was to admit it, Nabiki had done a near perfect job hiding their location at the get-go. Wherever they were at; they either blended in perfectly with the surroundings, or had somehow found a way to transverse the dimensions. If it was the latter, then only the broken Nanban Mirror would have allowed them to be tracked, and that was still back at the Amazon village being repaired by their best Lore Masters.

If it was the former, then Cologne was near certain they would never find them. In the five years since they left, she had been shocked at the sheer amount of chaos Tokyo seemed to attract, as if each ward had a sheer quota of madness they needed to produce.

But Shampoo was still carrying a torch for the pigtailed boy. First she had come to her after Konatsu had left on a delivery; speaking of a strong feeling developing that Ranma was returning, followed by her saying she was then witness to his old shirt—a keepsake when Shampoo had been changed and was found by Kasumi—had fallen off a shelf where it was displayed.

"Child, even if he does return, are you so certain that he'll challenge Konatsu for your hand?" In truth, Cologne liked the kunochi very much, and was quite saddened that Shampoo was not more respectful to the man/woman.

But then again, she remembered her first love all too well, and knew what that sort of infatuation did to the rational mind.

"But he loved me, Great-Grandmother!"

"And you tried to kill Nabiki on the word of a distraught and vengeful girl, refusing his pleas to stop that attack."

As Shampoo bowed her head in shame, Cologne batted her on the head with her cane. "And those eyes don't work on me anymore.

"Besides, what would you do if he has already made a family with the Tendo girl?"

Shampoo paled, but Cologne did not let up. If Ranma was returning, then they could ill afford for Shampoo's exuberance to cost them an ally that may or may not have defeated Saffron. "Just because you have yet to fully explore your relationship with Konatsu does not mean that in their time alone, that the two did not find love; if not from each other, then with others."

Shampoo collapsed to her knees, tears falling. "But...I love him, Great-Grandmother. Why can't **we** be happy?"

Cologne pulled out her pipe. "Sometimes, child, we do not get what we want. After all, Mousse did not get you, but he is very happy helping Akari. Though truthfully, I always felt Ryoga would have been a better match for her; curses considered."

The girl nodded, before Cologne handed her a delivery box. "Now do make haste with this. Tonight, I wish to go see Nodoka about your sword lessons, as well as check and see how she's doing. I heard that Herb had taken an interest in the woman, and want to find out her feelings on the matter."

As Shampoo left, Cologne turned towards the window. "I take it the delivery was easier than expected if you made it back this quickly?"

The figure soon showed itself. "The building was scheduled for demolition. I think my step-family was trying something again." The kunochi smiled. "Too bad they will still be waiting for me. Someone just happened to move the blast time up several hours."

Cologne nodded. "Tell me, child; what are your feelings for Shampoo?"

Konatsu thought for a moment. "I respect her as a fellow warrior, as well as a coworker. As to feelings of love, I am unsure whether or not they fall under that of lovers or that of siblings." The kunochi bowed. "Forgive me."

Cologne waved the apology off. "Nothing to be forgiven for. The answer you gave was correct. Shampoo has given too few opportunities for you to find out if more could come from it." She turned back to the cursed boy. "You will be soon confronted by her increased desire to hope that the Saotome boy will want her. Either way, it will be a trying time for the both of you."

"I shall face it as well as possible, Honored Elder."

Cologne smiled. "I like you, child. Only one other has impressed me the way you have." She shook her head. "I fear to see what a meeting of you two will produce."

Konatsu nodded. He too was interested in what this Ranma was like to have won over his Amazon bride so.

Little did he know that their meeting was soon to be upon them.

* * *

The two girls looked at the mother-daughter pair, fully realizing just how much a youthened Nodoka really did resemble her son-turned-daughter.

Ranma just stared at the two, her glare colder than the Soul of Ice could ever have hoped to produce. "Hello Akane...Ukyo."

The two girls dropped their gazes, ashamed of how they were being treated. True, they didn't expect him/her to jump and act like he used to: carefree and perpetually friendly.

But they never prepared for a Ranma who looked like they would care less if they were struck down right now.

Nodoka passed a look between the girls. _Well...this is going well._ "Welcome home, you two. How were the trips?"

None of the girls made a move to answer.

Ranma snorted. "We can talk later about those mushrooms, Mom. I need to get back home. Nabiki needs a break anyway, and Kimiko will want her lessons."

Before the girls could ask, Ranma had taken off, roof-hopping towards the dojo.

Nodoka turned back to the other girls, seeing the tears running down their faces, before pulling them into a hug.

Her mother instincts were all across the chart. Part of her wanted to support her son/daughter, as he had been the one wronged by these women who had cost them five years together.

Other instincts wanted to admonish him for doing this to the girls. They were considered family to her, after all, and she did not like seeing family get hurt.

So, she made a compromise. Her son could go cool down, as he/she was obviously not as ready to deal with the two as they had thought. She would comfort the girls, as they needed the emotional security now, or they might fall back onto old habits.

* * *

Nabiki was startled after she had put Ranma Jr. down for a nap by two petite arms encircling her, and a wet spot developing on her back. Instantly, she knew who it was, and could guess what had happened. "Who did you meet?"

Ranma sniffled, trying to stop the tears. "Akane and Ukyo, I nearly went off on them. If not for clamping down hard with the Soul of Ice, I would have lashed out at them in public."

Nabiki turned around, pulling her wife/husband into a strong hug, giving Ranma the safety she needed to let loose the tears.

A fear... It was one thing she feared about this trip. She knew how protective Ranma was of their family; even before the Nekoken began to merge more with his mind.

That was the first fear; when a discovered technique that would allow him further control of it would cause havoc with his emotions. Luckily, new enemies for the Senshi were constantly popping up, and she was quite certain that Jusenkyo and the technique were responsible for the reports of a cat-man running around Juuban. Though Ranma never flat out said it, she was certain there was more to the magic he was forced to absorb than he ever let on.

But that was another story for when he was ready, and they would have enough mental irritants for the moment.

But Ranma had met them...and not killed them. That in itself was a good step, as it meant that the Neko side either didn't see them as immediate threats, or Ranma's conscious control was too much for the urge to kill to pass through.

They stood there for a while, until the door opened.

Nabiki looked towards it, seeing the head of their daughter peeking in. "Is everything okay?" she asked. The little girl hated to see people sad. In Nabiki's opinion, it was one trait she hoped the girl never lost.

Smiling, she waved their daughter inside and brought her into the hug, the adults kneeling down so the little girl was able to wrap her arms around their necks. "Is Daddy okay?"

"I'm fine, Little One," said Ranma, hiccupping a bit.

"Then why you cry, Daddy?"

Ranma backed up a bit, looking at how Kimiko was crying as well. The girl was so sympathetic to others. "Because, Daddy had a small scare. But he's feeling better now. Okay?"

The girl nodded, before Ranma stood back up. "Now, go get ready so we can practice."

The girl nodded, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her shirt, before running off to get changed.

"Are you really okay, Anata?" asked Nabiki. "I know you're tough, but even this isn't something you can shrug off."

Ranma nodded, before looking at their son, still asleep. "I'll be fine, I just need to relax a bit, maybe meditate. Mom can finish the rest of the shopping with...them."

She nodded, before kissing her on the lips for a minute. Pulling back, she looked into Ranma's eyes. "I am your anchor, Anata. If you need to, go and relax if things get too bad. Just remember to give me a call so I know things are okay."

Ranma nodded before heading off to change both gender and outfits.

Nabiki sighed, looking down at her son. "Some vacation, huh?" The child cooed a bit, before turning his head and sucking again on his pacifier.

Nabiki sighed again. "You know, some families actually have normal lives. One day...we might meet them and beat the crap out of them for calling their lives "normal". Might be fun."

* * *

Lunch was awkward as events went. The Fathers had yet to return, so food was not an issue. Kimiko was well behaved, even if she didn't know why Ukyo and Akane sometimes cried when they would look at her, or even if she called them Auntie, upon learning that Akane was her mother's sister and Ukyo was now her daddy's sister. Tofu and Kasumi were absent, as Nodoka had stopped by the clinic and left some items for them to make lunch with, thanks to Tofu's apartment still there for when they were too tired to come home, or needed some alone-time.

As the dishes were placed in the sink, Nabiki grabbed Kimiko to lay her down for her nap, as well as to head upstairs to feed Ranma Jr. She had no doubts things might get a little loud in a few minutes, and already had a few earplugs she would give the children.

But this talk was for Ranma alone. As much as she wanted to be there, she knew he needed her watching the children, and making certain they didn't wander into the fray.

Nodoka brought out some tea, setting between the two girls and Ranma.

He took a deep breath. "So...I take it you guys aren't going to shoot first from now on?"

Ukyo managed to look embarrassed, as Akane bit her tongue, not wanting to scare her family away again.

Ukyo spoke up. "How... How long before you and Nabiki...?"

"About the end of our current year in high school. I came back from a bad...trip...and I proposed."

"So you two are in love?" asked Akane.

Ranma sneered. "It's amazing how things can develop when not only do you have two morons constantly trying to force you together, but you can open up emotionally to each other without them throwing it right back in your face."

"I was never like that," Akane growled out.

"Really," said Ranma, "then everyone was wrong that the moment I kissed you in Neko mode that you punched me away, or did you not tease me a bit when that asshole; Mikado, stole my first kiss?"

Akane was about to snap back, but sat back down, remembering her actions at those events. "I...I was embarrassed when you kissed me."

"Which made it okay for you to punch me?" asked Ranma. "You knew damn well that I had been stuck with Pops almost all my life," he spat, not seeing the hurt look on his mother's face, "and you barely gave me an honest shot. All you saw was someone barely above Kuno in your eyes. You barely trusted me, always accused me of doing other things with women I had no idea of, and jumped me whenever my opinion didn't meet with what you believed."

"And me, Ranma?" asked Ukyo.

"How often did you play the "cute fiancée" card?" he asked. "How often did you jump to the same conclusions? You came after revenge for something I had no idea about, switched personalities when I called you cute. Hell, when I asked you if you cared for me, you slapped me around with the battle spatula and said I "embarrassed" you by asking that. Do you know how much it hurts when even your oldest friend won't listen to you?

"Not one of you ever asked what I wanted, unless it was food. I know that might be an exaggeration, but it's the truth. In the end, Akane let her anger rule her, and nearly cost her sister her life, and then got pissed when I save the non-martial artist. Ukyo believed the ravings of an upset child and immediately attacked, instead of finding out the truth." He lowered his gaze into his cup. "And you two expect time to have healed **that** wound?"

The girls looked towards their own cups. "I'm sorry, Ranma," said Ukyo. "Maybe one day...we can be friends again."

Ranma looked towards them. "You still need to apologize to Nabiki. Heaven knows she was a trouble maker, but she never went to the point you guys did. Sure, she forced me to pay for hot water when Shampoo came to kill "girl-type" Ranma, but I knew she'd never do that if my life was really at risk."

"And what about Ryoga?" asked Akane, finally finding a needle to poke him with. "You knew about his curse and never told me."

"I promised him I'd never reveal it, and for all the harping I had growing up about honor, it was the only thing I truly had of my own." He stared right back at her. "And how many times did I give you clues, calling one by the other's name. You always believed I did something to make your precious "P-chan" angry with me. If I fought back, you pounded **me**, and didn't do a damn thing to discipline your "pet". Hell, how often did you see Ryoga attack me saying "Ranma, prepare to die!" and you hit me for picking on "poor Ryoga"? Face it Akane, even if I told you—which would have broken my honor, which was all I ever had—would that have changed anything? Your own father never told you, and he knew!"

"You still should have told me!" she yelled.

"And then what?" asked Ranma, causing the angry Tendo to pause. "In the end, what would it have mattered? Even when I had no guilt, I was always blamed by you, teased by you, beaten **by** you." His eyes began to glow red, as old anger came forth. "Every time I turned around, I would get smacked if I didn't eat food you never touched, if another girl so much as touched me, if my opinion was not what you wanted to hear." He stood up, taking several deep breaths. "In the end, Akane, we were both too childish to work out. And if we did, it wouldn't have lasted, not like we were. Too many of our vises were the same, our virtues could never overcome that."

He turned to Ukyo. "Ukyo, you expected me to be okay with running your restaurant with you. But not once did you ask if that was what **I** wanted. I'm sorry that things turned out this way."

Taking another breath, he moved towards the door. "I need to work out some of this rage. You guys can talk a bit to Nabiki, but make one of my children cry, and I won't hesitate to put so much pain onto you, that you'll wish you were dead." With that, he headed out to the dojo.

Nodoka let out a breath, not knowing whether or not she had been holding it. "Well...that could have gone better." She turned to the girls. Akane was still silent, sitting again and looking into her empty cup. Ukyo had tears on her face, most likely having taken Ranma's words to heart, and opened up old wounds she had buried under the hope that he would come back for her.

The mother shook her head. _Why can't things be easy? Everyone needs happiness, but why is it at the cost of others that it is often the price?_


	6. Dinner and a Drama Part 1

**Chapter 6**

**Dinner and a Drama Part 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

First, don't forget to check out my new homepage.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

As the day wore on, two men were returning home after spending most of the days paying their respects to poor bar owners ... by helping them with their income.

"At last, Saotome," said the one in a faded brown gi, "this horrible day is at an end."

"Very true, Tendo old friend," said the man in the dirty white gi with a handkerchief covering his forehead. "We must redouble our efforts to find the worthless son of mine, so that the schools can be joined.

"Very true, Saotome. After your son marries my precious Akane, they can both teach classes, and we can sit back and observe as they lead Anything Goes well into the next decade."

What was left unsaid was how much they wanted that to be now, as Nodoka was forcing both of them to teach, and seriously cutting into the shogi game time as well as drinking.

"Then tomorrow, we shall set off to find my wayward boy and drag him back to his loving fiancée."

"WAH! How could your son leave my lonely daughter all alone?"

"**Don't worry, Tendo!" "My honorless boy will do what's right." "After all, he must do what honor demands." "I trained him in such myself." "And look how honorable I am,"** signed the neo-panda, as the Tendo Patriarch Waterworks activated the curse.

Most people passing them by were by now used to seeing a panda using signs to talk to the crying man, and thus paid them no real attention. After almost six years, they were rather used to this occurrence. After all, it always followed a pattern.

See duo.

See duo cry.

Cry, duo, cry.

See duo plan to find son of smelly panda.

Plan, duo, plan.

See duo drink.

Repeat as necessary.

Of course, today was far from ordinary.

As they opened the door to the Tendo Compound, singing about the upcoming wedding between Ranma and Akane—once they dragged Ranma to it—they stopped seeing a dark haired little girl performing a simple kata. "Saotome, were we supposed to teach classes today?"

"**Not that I know,"** came the panda's sign.

The little girl stopped mid-kick, to see the new arrivals. She knew from stories from her Daddy, that the big fat panda was Grandpa Baka, which meant the other one must be Grandpa Waterfall.

Now, it should be known that as a daughter of Ranma Saotome, the little girl is always wanting to be strong just like her daddy, already deciding that her new baby brother could do all the boring book learning. As such, she was always hanging out with her father to learn new techniques, face new challenges, so she could get stronger and be a hero like her Daddy.

As such, she figured that the two Masters of Anything Goes who had been at it as long as these two had been, that were now standing before her in mild confusion, would be the perfect tests to see how much she had improved.

So, smiling, she repeated what she had heard off an old video game she played at her home. "Let Kombat begin!"

And thus, charged at them, intending to impress them with how great her abilities were, and perhaps learn how she stood against two masters of her family's Art.

Sadly, even if they had been sober, the two would have been in too much shock at seeing the little girl charge—at least, that is what they would claim later on—that they failed to move as she delivered a quick punch followed by a spin kick ... at very sensitive areas on a male.

"WAH! I'm coming to see you, Kimiko!"

"**Panda down, panda down!"**

"Kimiko, what's going on out here?" asked a female voice.

"Mommy," cried out the excited girl, "I defeated the Masters of Anything Goes!"

Nabiki blinked as she picked up her daughter, seeing the two Fathers down on the ground, clutching their privates. _Well, nothing important hurt._ "Very nice dear, now run in and tell your Daddy, but don't show him."

"Okay, Mommy," said little Kimiko, as she ran inside to tell her Daddy of her great victory.

Nabiki shook her head at the two men ... well, man and panda. "Seriously, you two should be used to pain like that."

"**It was a dirty shot!"** cried the sign of the panda.

"Well, it is called Anything Goes for a reason," said Nabiki.

"Nabiki?" asked the downed man, looking at the woman before him.

"Please get up, Father," said Nabiki, "seeing you down like that is embarrassing."

She couldn't say anymore as she soon found herself in a glomp. "WAH! My daughter's come home! WAH! I'm so happy! WAH! Why's my voice so high?"

Nabiki didn't have time to respond to either as she was dropped as the panda grabbed the man. **"Soun, do you realize what this mean?"**

"Yes, my family is back together!"

"**No, it means Ranma is back." "Now the schools can be joined!"** _And my crazy ex-wife can't keep us outside anymore._

"Of course, Saotome. Oh, happy days. Quick, go get the priest while I get Akane in her wedding dress!"

"Would you two old fools stop that?" spat Nabiki, as she dusted herself off from meeting the porch. "Ranma is not marrying Akane."

"But Nabiki," begged Soun as he grabbed her by the shoulders, "he has to. Family honor must be satisfied and the schools must be joined!"

Nabiki growled a bit. She had returned after five years of hardly any contact with the exception of her and Kasumi, shown up with a child who literally hit both men in the balls—possibly damaging what feeble minds they had left, and the first thing they do is plan to surprise Ranma—her husband—with a shotgun wedding to Akane. "Father, do you hate me?"

"No, Nabiki-chan," said the man, still holding her by the shoulders.

"Then why are you insisting my husband divorce me and marry Akane?"

"But we don't want you to divorce your husband. We just want Ranma and Akane to get married. After all, they've always been so good together."

Nabiki worked hard to stop the twitch, or continuing to assault the area her daughter had already struck on him. "Father, Ranma and I are already married."

"WAH! Saotome, how could you raise such a boy who would cheat and marry another hussy instead of my wonderful Akane?" cried the aptly named Grandpa Waterfall.

"**Oh, how could I have raised such a dishonorable son?" "How could he dump his true love for another woman?"**

Unable to take anymore, Nabiki delivered a straight right cross to her Father's face, sending him careening into the panda, and both out the still open front entrance of the Dojo.

Nabiki lowered her hand, trying to concentrate and release her stress at the stupidity of both her Father and Ranma's. Looking up, she was smiling at the fact that her Tendo strength had helped show her displeasure once again. _I might not be at Ranma's level, but I can still make my displeasure known._

"Now where the hell am I?"

Blinking, she looked outside the doors once again to see a familiar bandana-clad boy now standing on the patriarch pile. "Ryoga?"

Nabiki stared at the Lost Boy, seeing that he had grown his hair longer, as well as had aged well. It was also then that she remembered that said man was currently married to the very girl the Idiot Duo had just said would marry Ranma.

"Hello?" asked Ryoga.

"It's me, Nabiki."

Ryoga smiled a bit. Surely if he told Akane that he had found her sister, she would be happy.

This happiness turned quickly to depression when he realized he had no idea where he was, and that Akane hadn't been happy to see him since their marriage; simply because he had somehow ended up in the furo, tried to change back, while Akane was soaking.

"Welcome to the Tendo Dojo, little brother," said Nabiki, walking out to the rapidly growing depressed man, and escorting him inside, taking extra care to step on sensitive areas of both parents.

"Tendo Dojo? What are you doing at the Tendo Dojo?" he asked.

Nabiki smiled. "Me and Ranma came to visit our family, introduce our kids," she said, before pulling Ryoga closer.

Her eyes opened, growing with power that promised pain without mercy. "And should you decide to try and strike my husband for some stupid ass reason again, and harm either of my children, I will make you truly see hell, Ryoga. I will do things to you that would turn a demon's stomach, I shall make you crave death to end your suffering, I shall unleash upon you punishments that elude even the sanest of minds. Do you understand?"

Ryoga nodded quickly, not wanting to upset this woman. "Yeah, I ... You and Ranma are married?" he asked, unbelievingly.

Nabiki nodded, taking his arm again. "Have been for four wonderful years. I must say I am glad to see that you finally got over your shyness and married Akane. I always hoped you two would get together when she switched the engagement to me. You two belong with each other."

Ryoga lost all the questions going through his mind as he heard how happy Nabiki was that he had married Akane.

As the entered the Dojo, no one bothered to grab the two drunken fools passed out in the middle of the street.

Trash pickup wouldn't come till tomorrow, anyway.

* * *

Ryoga simply stared as Ranma described what had occurred while they were gone, skipping over his involvement with the Saffron incident.

Ryoga just stared in awe at what his rival had been doing since they parted. "I still can't believe you ... a college grad."

Ranma just smiled as she began to add more to the soup that would be for dinner, making certain that there was enough for the now full house, as well as the usual five uninvited guests who would almost always drop in. "Didn't think I'd be the type either when we left here. Just goes to show we weren't as smart as we thought," she giggled. "I still can't believe what happened to the Amazons."

Ryoga chuckled at that. He had been fortunate enough to have been around when Akari had defeated Mousse. "Couldn't have happened to a nicer group."

Ranma nodded. "Who knew the old letch could bring people together?"

Ryoga nodded, but looked outside the kitchen, to see Ranma's daughter talking to her grandmother, Nabiki beside them, nursing Ranma Jr. with a bottle.

Ranma saw what had distracted her friend. "Don't worry; I'm sure you and Akane will work things out."

"You think?"

Ranma smiled. "Well, you didn't tell me to prepare to die when you first saw me, so we've all grown a bit. We'll just set you both down tonight and try and mend those fences." Walking closer to Ryoga, she waved a spoon before him. "And you need to talk to Nabiki and see if she can track down a cure for that directional curse of yours. I speak from experience when I say you'll want to be as close as you can to your children."

Ryoga nodded, remembering parts of his own childhood, wondering where your mother or father was at. If he could, he'd rather wait and see if perhaps he could get cured before having a kid. The last thing he wanted was for his own children to go through what he did.

"We're home," called the voice of the remaining Tendo sister, as Kasumi entered the dining room, her husband beside her, as he walked beside his expecting wife.

Seeing that, only reaffirmed Ryoga's belief that perhaps he and Akane could work things out.

"Oh my, I almost forgot," said Kasumi. "Elder Cologne said she and Shampoo were coming over tonight to talk with you, Auntie."

As the two in the kitchen muttered, "shit," Nodoka smiled as she nodded towards Kasumi. "Thank you, dear; and I think you can call me Mother now, since Nabiki did marry my manly son."

Ranma sighed as she turned back to the soup. "Hey Ryoga, you ever get the feeling that someone up high is just messing around with our lives?"

"Every damn day, Ranma, every damn day."

* * *

Cologne sighed as Shampoo biked their way to the dojo. Konatsu had decided to spend his time tidying up the restaurant, as well as prepare for the arrival of Mousse and Akari from her grandfather's, unsure if they would be back by tonight or tomorrow.

She knew the truth; the kunoichi was sensing that Shampoo needed to go alone, in case her first love was there. _The boy is too caring for his own good._ "Shampoo, we need to talk about your husband."

"Oh, so you do believe Ranma is back?"

"No, Shampoo, Konatsu."

The girl stopped her bike, setting the kickstand so she could talk to her great grandmother. She knew the woman's tone, and also knew she didn't want to end up in the canal from a stray bop to the head. "What do you wish to discuss, honored elder?"

Cologne sighed. She knew her great granddaughter was stubborn, but it was fast reaching even her breaking point for such things. "When we get home tonight, I want you and Konatsu to go out on a date. You have been married for quite some time, and it is past time that you began to accept that."

Shampoo reeled back as if she had been slapped. "But Ranma—"

"Is not here. You have had five years to know your husband. You have not even given Konatsu a chance."

Shampoo glared. "Like you gave him a chance by giving him the Jusenkyo water?"

Cologne sighed. "It was meant to help him come to terms with his nature as male, as well as the female nature his worthless step family drilled into him." She stared into Shampoo's challenging eyes. "They made him think he was not only female, but weak. I worked to correct those false assumptions.

"You however, have yet to even see if feelings are possible between you two."

"I will wait for my first Airen."

Cologne shook her head in sadness. "I should not have allowed this to go on as long as it did, child.

"Shampoo, I know you love Ranma, but you must also see if such emotions are possible with Konatsu. And no, I will not set a simple date limit on the testing of such things.

"Ranma himself may already be wed, and I shall not upset such a thing just so you can continue to chase after him.

"But Amazon Law states—"

Cologne silenced her by bopping her on her head. "That you should not attack a woman with child, unless she strikes at you. Don't try and use the law to justify it, child."

Seeing the girl trying to remain resolved on the issue, Cologne struck further. "Would you strike and try to separate Ranma from his married life, if children have been born?"

Shampoo's eyes widened, before slowly closing, as she tried to stifle tears. "And if we still love each other, should I not follow my heart?"

Cologne shook her head. "Amazon Law states he must challenge Konatsu for your hand. I will not allow such a challenge until after you have sufficiently had time to get to know him, to see if a future of love may be that was as well."

Shampoo's mouth dropped; her eyes wide with surprise. "But, Great-Grandmother ..."

"No buts," said Cologne, rapping her staff on the ground. "While I am proud at you for learning that all matters involve the heart, and therefore must be dealt with as such, you have also failed to learn of how the law works. Furthermore, you have failed to learn what the dual Kisses of Marriage mean in this circumstance. I could have easily dissolved the Kiss of Marriage with Ranma after a year since his disappearance with the Tendo girl.

"Instead, I gave you time, hoping that eventually, you would see if anything more lie with Konatsu. I wanted you to check and see if the love you claimed for the Saotome boy was real, unequalled when tested.

"Sadly, you refused to test those bonds, sequestering yourself in hiding and refusing to even offer a chance to the boy.

"No more, Shampoo. Even if Ranma is at the Dojo, you will behave yourself, and you will test that love with Konatsu. Only when I am satisfied that you have given it a chance, will I release one of them from the Kiss, and only the one who I know will not win your heart as you have won theirs."

Shampoo just stood there, uncertain what she could do now. She did have one last trump to play. "And how am I to know you simply won't dissolve my first Kiss simply to earn favor with Ranma. After all, you and Herb believe he may be the fabled Warrior of Jusenkyo."

Cologne sighed. "You miss the point once again. If I feel you have no future with Ranma, I shall dissolve that Kiss, the same with Konatsu should I feel that future is bleak as well.

"In effect, you could wind up with no Airen when this is over."

Shampoo wanted to protest, but knew she had no ground to challenge her great-grandmother's words. _So, I either find I have no future with Konatsu, or with Ranma. _

_Why must this happen to me? Why must my heart always be the one to suffer?_

Finally, they walked the remainder of the way to the Tendo Dojo, each deep in thoughts of what to do now.

Soon, they arrived, the aromas of the meal already reaching their noses, wondering if whatever had been made would go well with the food they brought with them.

Cologne hoped that it was a great sign that Nodoka's mood was better than it had been, since yesterday was the anniversary of her son's departure on the training journey. After all, she needed to gauge the woman to see if they could still be friends, should a relationship between the former Saotome and the Musk Prince develop into something more.

Given that, it was understandable that she was shocked speechless when they knocked on the door, to have it opened by the missing boy.

He stood taller before them, his pigtail down his back and nearly at his waist. He still wore his standard silk shirt, black pants, and slippers he had always been seen in when he roamed this Ward.

And even though a red bandana with a yin-yang symbol emblazoned on it might have confused them a bit, it didn't distract them enough to realize who this person before them was.

"AIREN!" cried Shampoo, glomping onto Ranma as if her life depended on it, crying as she hugged him for all she was worth.

Cologne just shook her head. _The more things change ... the more they stay the same._

_I really am getting too old for this shit._


	7. Forgotten Affairs of the Heart

**Chapter 7**

**Forgotten Affairs of the Heart**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

* * *

It wasn't something Ranma had expected to see when the Guide had escorted him to the boundary of the Phoenix Lands, as the man was too afraid to continue with the chosen Warrior of Jusenkyo.

But there before him was both his worthless Father and Shampoo, standing guard at the entrance to Jusendo.

Sighing, Ranma shook his head, glad for the magical disguise field granted to him by the spirits, otherwise right now he'd have other problems with these two. "Step aside, I must deal with the taint of Jusenkyo."

"Shampoo no let stupid male stop Master from ascending."

"Right," said Genma. "He has promised me a cure, and I ain't letting you pass."

Ranma sighed once again. It figured his Father would be stupid enough to sign up for the wrong people, instead of helping the others stop this. "Then I'm just going to have to remove you from my path."

Genma smirked, not thinking that this person was even worthy of his time, before launching out in an attack.

Sighing, Ranma parried the blow, redirecting the attack towards some rocks to the side. As Shampoo lunged into the battle, the gem on his forehead began to glow, its magic seeking out the cursed energy within the two to determine why they were here. In truth, if he wanted, Ranma could have used the magic to shift them to their cursed forms, but that risked locking them, or even tearing their human minds apart, as he had had too little time to get used to such things.

But it was enough to learn about the Yamasenken and Umisenken from Genma before the old man began launching vacuum blades.

It was also enough for him to be further enraged by the Phoenix Tribe, for what they had done to Shampoo.

Flaring his aura, he stopped the two combined attacks, sending the two back into the door guarding the ground entrance to the Phoenix Mountain. Shaking his head, he held out his hands palms forward, and sadly told them the truth. "I'm sorry, but I can't stop now.

"DUALITY SURGE!"

And like that, two balls of highly compressed ki flew out, striking the two, and sending them through the door, and along the ground for a good fifty meters, before they stopped, no longer of the waking world.

Sighing, Ranma removed his shirt. While he didn't want to use that attack, they had left him no choice. With any luck, the power surge in their bodies from the ki hit would restore Shampoo back to her own mind.

Finally, his shirt off, two wings grew from his back, as he flew towards the top of the mountain, thanks to the power he absorbed from the Spring of Drowned Phoenix Warrior.

Of course, to stop Saffron, Ranma had to give up his one dream.

When he absorbed the power of Jusenkyo, he became permanently contaminated. That meant he would never be able to be cured of his curse.

But to stop this guy and save the lives of everyone he knew ... he would make that sacrifice and more.

Right now, he could only hope that he would survive, to tell Nabiki how much he loved her.

* * *

Cologne sighed once again as she watched her great-granddaughter cry into Ranma's shirt, tears of loss and missed love wetting it.

It was likely it was ruining her chances of at least getting Ranma allied with the tribe. She knew if Herb found out about this, the Dragon prince would be there in a flash, and not just for asking Nodoka out on a date.

Though she doubted the Musk Prince would ask later instead of first. He seemed to have developed a deep interest in the woman, and even Cologne herself had to admit it had seriously lowered the arrogance of the Prince.

Still didn't make him any less of an asshole during their chess games on Sunday.

"Shampoo, please release Ranma."

Said girl ignored her, continuing to cry into Ranma's shirt. It had been so long since she saw him, and even longer still since her feelings for him had even started to grow.

She liked Konatsu ... as a friend. But Ranma was her first true love, someone who Mousse didn't scare away.

And after five years, the girl was holding her first love.

So much was she into the moment, she barely noticed the small dark-haired girl tugging at her dress. "Yes?" she asked, tears still falling, sniffling a bit.

"Do you know my Daddy?"

And like that, Shampoo's heart felt as if a knife had pierced it. Her beloved had a child.

Shampoo's tears took on a more heartbroken tone. "He ... he is your father?"

"Yeppers," said the small girl. "And someday, I'm gonna be a good artist like him!"

Shampoo put on the best fake smile she could, trying to keep from screaming out her hatred of the Goddesses of fate for doing this to her.

"Don't cry," said the little girl, hugging Shampoo's legs. "Everything will be okie-dokie!"

Cologne nodded. "I take it she is your daughter, Ranma?" she asked, forgoing the son-in-law title until things were at least settled as she had stated with Shampoo before their arrival.

"Yes, she is," said Nabiki, moving towards the girl and picking her up. She didn't want to think that the Amazons might kill children. But then again, Shampoo had first arrived to kill Ranma for defeating her.

"Don't fear, child," said Cologne, noticing that even Ranma was beginning to look as if he was ready to kill. "We do not harm children, and time has set other obstacles in the path of having Ranma marry my great-granddaughter."

"Such as Konatsu?" asked Ranma, eliciting a gasp from the two Amazons.

Cologne nodded in agreement, stunned that Ranma was already caught up on the pairings that now prevailed. "Yes, Shampoo and he have a date tomorrow, and my great-granddaughter may not progress forward with any relationship possibilities with you until she honestly tries and sees if any are possible with her new Airen.

"Unless of course, you wish to challenge him for her hand?"

Ranma shook his head no, knowing that Nabiki was currently not in the mood for him to have a mistress. Hell, she was already hard pressed not to be upset with how many female students literally threw themselves at him.

Of course, Kimiko didn't know of any of this, so she tried to process it as any child would.

Please do remember she did take out two Masters of Anything Goes with one hit each.

_The new girl is crying, and she likes Daddy. Maybe they're friends? _"Does this mean the nice lady is staying with us?"

Nabiki sighed as she held her daughter. "We'll discuss this later, Kimiko."

Cologne shook her head. Knowing her luck, that little question of Ranma's daughter would get Shampoo's hopes up. She doubted her daughter would welcome such a move, but she did remember that Shampoo was often just as affectionate with Ranma's girl form as well as guy form. _I really need a vacation. Nerima is crazier than Jusenkyo during the Musk mating season._

"Ranma," said Cologne, "I ask that if we are allowed to remain for this dinner, that I might have a moment of your time to discuss some things."

He sighed. He had a pretty good idea what Cologne wanted to discuss, and he sure as hell knew it wasn't his relationship with Shampoo. "I understand, Elder. After dinner and after my children have been put to bed."

Cologne nodded, and the group reset themselves down to eat. She noticed that Shampoo hovered close to Ranma, must to Nabiki's irritation. She didn't miss the looks of anger, longing, and sadness directed towards them by Ukyo and Akane.

_The boy still has them desiring him, even if he has eyes only for his wife._

_The question is; which one will try and break up the marriage first._

* * *

Ranma sat on the back porch, drinking from his cup of hot cider, as Cologne smoked her pipe, Shampoo already have headed back home due to Cologne's orders, the others inside preparing for tomorrow, the fathers still out cold in the street, and Nabiki trying to convince her daughter to go to sleep.

"So," asked Cologne, "I take it you know what my questions are?"

Ranma played dumb, not wanting to tip his hand. "I'm not certain how much your intentions of me have changed. Maybe you should fill me in?"

Cologne smiled. _So, Nabiki did manage to train you._ "I was wondering if perhaps a while ago, you paid a visit to Saffron."

Ranma stared into the night, not trusting Cologne to not see if he was lying. "I rarely strayed from my new home when I arrived there."

_Not an answer, child._ "Are you the famed Warrior of Jusenkyo?" she asked bluntly.

Ranma sighed, setting down his cup. "That's a trick question and you know it. I answer yes, and my value becomes priceless to anyone who knows what that means. I say no, and you still pursue me, believing I am lying."

Cologne nodded. "Truthfully, Ranma; if you were he, then the Council has asked me to get you to ally with the tribe."

Ranma nodded. "And exactly how would that affect Shampoo's claim."

"She has to check and see if things are possible with Konatsu first. If not, that Kiss will be dissolved. If nothing is possible with you, that Kiss will be dissolved as well.

"She already has a place of honor in our tribe for introducing you to us. Whether she brings you back is of no consequence." Cologne's face took a more comical expression. "Unless of course the former Ms. Tendo would enjoy having her join you for your bedroom games?"

Ranma paled, remembering the last time Nabiki had joked about that, almost ending up with his own Mother hitting on him. "You best talk to Nabiki about that."

She smiled, enjoying the fact that no matter how much he had matured; his chain was still just as easy to yank. "Perhaps you would like to ask me some questions about the guy currently chasing your Mother's heart?"

Ranma paled further. "Okay, exactly who is the Herb?"

"Well, he came by about five months after you left. You see, he had an accident at Jusenkyo, trying to understand the female gender, and thanks to a magical artifact, locked his curse."

"Mom said the guy had a gender curse like mine," Ranma muttered. "Wait, they can be locked?" he asked; already knowing the existence of such things from when he absorbed Jusenkyo.

Luckily, none of them could affect him, as he had absorbed the promised control as well.

"Yes. We helped him find the artifact, after I delayed his journey until he learned of the ... pains ... a woman must experience once a month."

Ranma rubbed his forehead, wishing the Gods thanks that such an action didn't level most of Japan. He had heard from Jusenkyo that Dragons could be ... temperamental. "Then what?"

"Well, after the Warrior of Jusenkyo defeated Saffron, he returned, believing as we did that the Warrior would return here eventually. He met your Mother sometime after Ryoga gave her those mushrooms, she earned his respect somehow, and he began trying to woo her, even going as far as becoming pleasant to be around.

"A very peculiar match up, I must say. We now know who gave you that animal magnetism that seems to attract so much trouble."

Ranma sighed once again. Things had been so much simpler when he was alone.

* * *

Nabiki winced as Kimiko once again dodged away from receiving her night clothes. After their baths, Nabiki had spent the last ten minutes trying to get her daughter to get dressed.

But the girl was not only nude, but still wet from the kids' bath soap, which happened to make her very hard to hold onto.

Add to that her skills learned from her Father, and you had a parent's worst nightmare: a kid who could keep you from putting her to bed.

"Kimiko, don't make me get your Father!"

Pouting, the little girl stopped, walking sadly over to her Mother. "But I don't feel tired."

Taking a calming breath, Nabiki knelt down, finally getting the girl dressed. "It is still bedtime."

"Mommy, who was the sad girl?" asked Kimiko. She wasn't asking to stay up longer, she was asking because she wanted to know.

Yes, she had inherited her Father's short attention span of his youth.

"She was someone who was a good friend of your Daddy's before we moved where we live now." She wasn't trying to be vague, but she truly didn't want the others to know where they lived yet in Juuban District, afraid that the mess of before would restart.

"Why was she sad though?"

"Because she really missed your Daddy."

"Why didn't she go see him?"

Nabiki shook her head, remembering when she had bothered her own parents with endless questions, wanting to know everything about anything. "She wasn't allowed to, because she and Daddy had a fight. She's not being bad anymore," said Nabiki, hoping that Shampoo was not about to try and "remove obstacles" again.

"That's sad," Kimiko said, before yawning, as Nabiki laid the girl down on Nodoka's bed, the woman wanting them to have more free time.

Nabiki nodded. "That's why you try hard not to fight, and not let bad things drag on; because someone always gets hurt. The longer you wait, the more it hurts," she said, trying to teach that lesson to Kimiko before she found out the hard way.

Kimiko nodded, her eyes drooping, as she snuggled into the bed. "That's still sad..."

And like that, the little Saotome terror fell to sleep.

Smiling, Nabiki left, shutting off the light after checking on her son to make certain he was both still asleep, and that Nodoka had enough formula in the fridge when he woke up.

Now, if she could just find her husband, and further stake her claim to him. _Hmm, wonder if he's in the mood for Shikima King and Wondering School Girl tonight?_

* * *

Ranma shook his head as he looked at Akane and Ryoga in the dojo. "Really, you two need to work through this."

Ryoga sighed. They had been at this since Cologne had left half an hour ago, and Akane had yet to budge.

"He's a peeping pervert," proclaimed Akane.

"He's your husband," said Ranma. "Now you two either deal with this, or get a divorce; but you will stop acting so damn childish!"

"I am not!" growled Akane.

"Really," said Ranma. "You are holding a childish grudge for the last five years. Explain how that is not childish?"

Ryoga stayed quiet. Ranma was trying to help salvage his marriage, and he didn't want to mess that up by speaking.

Besides, Akane's hateful manner towards him had killed his former berserker protective rage for the girl.

"He dishonored me."

"And you supported his actions, even if you didn't know."

"He peeped on me."

"And by honor, you two were married."

"So what?"

"So," said Ranma, "would you rather hate him for the rest of your life for what he did in the past, or make a future with him, seeing as how your Father was kind enough to scream to the neighborhood why you two were married."

Akane simply looked away. "Like you could understand."

Ranma glared at her. "Oh yes, not like I've ever had a fiancée betray me. Not like I've ever had one that never trusted me, lied to her family about me, abused me... Wait, that was you," he said, causing said girl to wince. "Now grow up, Princess. Either forgive him and accept him, or do the poor guy a favor and divorce him so he can find happiness. I know of several girls in my neighborhood who would love a guy like Ryoga."

Akane blanched, trying to keep her temper in check. "I ... I'll think about it."

Ranma nodded motioning for Ryoga. "Come on, man; I'll lead you to the guest room for the night.

Akane stayed in the dojo for a while longer. She wanted to be with Ranma, but his marriage and children with Nabiki ended that.

She was upset with Ryoga for what he did to her as P-chan.

Did she want to stay married, or did she want only what she couldn't have.

She'd be there for a while.

* * *

As Ranma got into bed, he felt his wife's arms embrace him into a hug; not the full nookie-starved effect he had expected. "You okay?' she asked.

He sighed. "I was at least hoping things would go easier than this."

Nabiki nodded, before laying her head on his chest. "You ready to talk about the gem?" she asked.

Ranma paused, before nodding his head. "Yeah, you deserve to know what all this Warrior of Jusenkyo stuff is."

Nabiki nodded, as she settled into his arms, waiting to hear the tale of what happened all those years ago, and why he now had a glowing jewel on his forehead.

Oddly enough, she also felt like she was forgetting something.

* * *

On the dark street, a dog finished peeing on a sleeping panda.

Said panda was out cold, holding a grown man like a teddy bear, and sucking his paw.

Perhaps they would wake up in the morning?


End file.
